


A Study Abroad

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M, studying abroad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve is studying abroad in Uganda and falls in love with the man he's staying with, Samuel.





	A Study Abroad

“Steve, you do know it’s like four in the morning over here, right?” 

“Yeah, Bucky, I know. I just had to call you about the guy I’m staying with again.” Steve whispers, twirling the landline’s cord around his finger and leaning against the door. 

Bucky sighs on the other end and says, “Fine, Samuel, right? Are you gonna wax poetic about his beautiful skin and smile and eyes again, cause I don't know if I’m in the mood.” 

“No, I just...I think I love him, Buck.” 

“Steve, oh my God.” 

“I know! But it’s true, I really do think I’m starting to fall in love with him! He speaks Swahili  _ sooo _ beautifully, and his accent when he speaks English makes me want to bend over the nearest couch and I’m sorry, Buck, but his skin is fucking  _ gorgeous.  _ I’m so pale I look  _ lifeless _ next to him.” Steve gushes, and he can hear Bucky rolling his eyes over the phone. 

Bucky gripes, “Great, you’re studying abroad in Uganda, and your dumb ass goes and decides to fall in love. Nat’s gonna love this.” 

“Oh shit, I gotta go, I think Samuel just got home. I’ll try to make a move or something. Bye, Buck!” Steve hurries, slamming the landline back on the receiver before Bucky can say anything in reply. 

He opens his bedroom door and walks into the kitchen, Samuel looking up and smiling at him from his place in the doorway, loaded down with grocery bags. 

“Hey, need some help?” Steve asks. 

“Yes, please.” Samuel answers, his accent sending a shiver down Steve’s spine. 

His skin tingles when he has to slide past Samuel to get to the groceries in the trunk of the man’s car, and Steve has to purse his lips to keep from smiling like an idiot. 

When all the groceries are in and they’re storing them away Samuel says, “Your Swahili has gotten much better in the last month, Steve. When do you leave again?”

“Thank you, um, I have two more months.” Steve answers, hoping Samuel isn’t looking forward to the day.

To his relief Samuel pouts at him and replies, “I hope they don't go by fast. I will miss your company dearly.” 

Steve slides a box of cereal into the cupboard and takes a gamble, “Really?” 

Samuel stops and steps closer to him, resting a strong hand on Steve’s shoulder and making his chest tighten. His dark brown eyes are earnest when he says, “Yes. You have become a very dear friend to me.” 

Steve laughs nervously and shyly asks, “Am I...only a friend?” 

Samuel stares at him unreadably for a moment before he claps his hands suddenly and laughs, jumping up and down in sudden excitement. 

“Ah- _ ha! _ Misty  _ told _ me the ‘American Boy has the hots for you’ but I did not  _ believe  _ her! You do, don't you? Mr. American, you like me don't you?” Samuel asks, smiling smugly. 

Steve blushes and shoves his shoulder, “Maybe. It’s not my fault though, I’m pretty sure you’ve been toying with me for  _ weeks.” _

Samuel scoffs at him, and crosses his arms, “Preposterous, how so?” 

“Speaking English more than you used to because you know I find your accent sexy.” Steve blurts, his cheeks coloring a moment after.

Samuel smirks and slides into his personal space, their chests bumping together as he replies in English, “So what if I did, huh? I am a man of his talents, and if there is something I want I am not above using them in order to get it.” 

Steve shivers again and Samuel smiles knowingly before he whispers, “You know, Mr. American, I have always wanted to visit America, but could never find a proper reason.  Do you think you could be that proper reason?”

Steve shudders again and shakes his head, “I’ll be whatever you want.” 

Sam chuckles, and Steve can feel the action through his chest. “I think the next two months are going to be very fun.” 

Steve shudders out a sigh and smiles. “God, I hope so.”


End file.
